Headbanger Bane
Headbanger Bane has made a huge impact in the WVWF since it's inception. Originally a fan favourite, Bane turned on the fans after a brutal assault in a mosh pit at a metal concert and rode his controversy and new-found hatred of all those around him to an astounding winning streak, culminating in a victory over then-dominant WVWF Extreme Champion Christopher Cruz, taking his title in the process. Bane went on to hold the title for nearly three months before losing it to Scott Rix in an unsanctioned bout for the WVWF title. Even though he is no longer champ, Bane continues to be a dominating force in the Extreme Division. Background The nineteen-year-old Headbanger Bane, born in Phoenix, Arizona and raised in London, Ontario, has been a fighter years before he set foot in a wrestling ring. After a troubled childhood and getting into many fights on the streets, he finally found an outlet for his rage; mosh pits. Bane, having always been a heavy metal fan, soon became a veteran mosh-pitter, surviving the harshest of pits, and in turn learned how to stay on his feet, take a beating, and most importantly, brawl. It was these experiences that lead Bane to seek out his dream and join the WVWF. WrestleView Wrestling Federation Bane debuted on Tuesday, February 28 in WVWF's inception show, where he participated in a battle royal to determine the WVWF Heavyweight Champion. Bane wound up being eliminated second in the match. Bane then went on to lose to Klinton Imai in a qualifier for the WVWF North American Championship. After his loss, Bane disappeared for a few weeks and it was revealed that he had been arrested after a violent assault on four individuals in a mosh pit. Bane re-debuted with a new attitude and a new focus: the WVWF Extreme Championship. WVWF Extreme Championship Headbanger Bane's assault on then-champ Christopher Cruz lead to one of the most legendary and brutal rivalries the WVWF has ever seen, culminating in one of the bloodiest, most violent matches in WVWF history, in which Bane defeated Cruz to capture the WVWF Extreme Title. Bane would go on to hold the title for close to three months, proving to be arguably the most dominating Extreme Champion in WVWF history. In his reign, he defeated challengers such as Klinton Imai, Smack D, and even survived a handicap match against James Birch and the man who would go on to become his biggest rival to date: "The Problem Solver" Scott Rix. Bane eventually lost his title to that very man in an unsanctioned match. Hard Ten Tourney After GM Shane Franklin stripped Rix of his title in a controversial decision, he set up a Hard Ten Tourney for the vacated title, including challengers such as David Alastair, Smack D, and Tiago Lopes among others. In a first-round match up, a still-injured Bane defeated former North American Champion Halloween Halpin to move on to the finals (the winner of the match had a bye). Bane will go on to fight Shawn Tyler, Travis Chase Smith, and bitter rival Scott Rix in a four-way dance at Adrenaline Rush to determine who walks away as Extreme champ. WVWF v. YPW After YPW superstars Jon Michaels and Craig announced the beginning of a YPW invasion, many WVWF superstars rallied together to form Team WVWF and defend their fed from the invading YPW superstars. In a surprising act of loyalty, Headbanger Bane joined Team WVWF, leaving many shocked, as they assumed the usually-selfish Bane would ignore the feud and concnetrate on his own personal glory. How far the battle between the two promotions go is yet to be seen, but one thing is certain; with the addition of Bane to Team WVWF, the feud will be a very violent a bloody one. Signature Moves The Mosh Pit: A move in which Bane grabs his opponent in a dragon sleeper before spinning into a violent neckbreaker. The Stage Dive: A move in which Bane gets his opponent in an arm-wringer, before hitting a standing elbow drop to the back of their head, slamming them face-first into the mat. The Backstage Pass: An inverted fall-away slam, performed so Bane sends his opponent front-first into the mat. Thrash Metal: Bane locks his opponent in a standing armbar, then follows up with a series of quick, brutal headbutts, often drawing blood from them. Finishing Moves Kill Rock 'N' Roll: A secondary finishing move used most often to set Bane's opponent up for his primary finisher, the Death Metal. Kill Rock 'N' Roll is a spear to the lower back of the opponent, ofter causing them to drop to their knees. Death Metal: Bane's primary finishing moves, and one of the most feared moves in the WVWF. Bane gets his opponent in a full-nelson, before performing a brutal full-nelson slam onto his knee. Barbed-Wire Hell: A very rarely-done move, but almost certain to end the match when carried out. Bane performs a one-man con-chair-to his opponent, adding to the brutality of the move by performing it with barbed-wire wrapped steel chairs. Bane usually sets this up with a running bulldog onto a single barbed-wire chair. Entrance Music Headbanger Bane enters to "Dreaming" by System Of A Down. Controversy Headbanger Bane has been criticised by many people for his controversial and potentially offensive promos, often full of very harsh language and severe acts of violence towards innocent people such as fans, stagehands, and on more than one occasion WVWF interviewer Angie Hart. Many speculate that Bane himself writes his own promos, causing many people to look down upon him for his obvious flair for excess. Bane was also legit arrested due to the mosh pit incident, in which he assaulted three people (one a woman) and a police officer for "being in the wrong place at the wrong time". Naturally, this caused nation-wide media backlash directed at Headbanger Bane and the WVWF. Bane usually pays little attenttion to his critics, although he has been known to lash out at them from time time. Headbanger Bane remains one of (if not the most) controversial stars of the WVWF. Championships and accomplishments * WrestleView Wrestling Federation :* 1-time WVWF Extreme Championship from April 29, 2006-June 25, 2006 Championship Succession Category:Canadian charactersCategory:1987 birthsHeadbanger Bane